swwfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gloria Connolly
Kurzportrait thumb|Fotojournalisten mit Langeweile (NY) Beschreibung Gloria ist durchaus als sportlich zu beschreiben, aber von Modelmaßen ist sie mancher Hinsicht weit entfernt. Ihre Haut ist recht blass und sonnenempfindlich; sie neigt leicht zu Sonnenbrand und Sommersprossen. Ihr braunes Haar hat einen unübersehbaren Rotschimmer; wenn sie viel in der Sonne ist, sticht das Rot noch mehr hervor. Was sie auch tut, es scheint immer mindestens eine Strähne in ihr Gesicht zu hängen; darum sieht man sie auch häufig mit eben diesen Strähnen kämpfen. Ihr Gesicht ist nicht hässlich, jedoch würde man sie auch nicht als Schönheit bezeichnen: die Nase ist etwas zu vorwitzig, kleine Fältchen sind um ihre Augen, die Lippen sind eher schmal. Nur die klaren, grauen Augen stechen hervor. Hintergrund thumb|left|Bild aus Verbindungszeiten Gloria wuchs in einem Vorort von Charlottesville auf, welcher der Idylle einer Werbebroschüre des "American Way of Life" entsprungen sein könnte: adrette Häuschen reihen sich mit ihren gepflegten Gärten und weiß gestrichenen Holzzäunen aneinander. In den Auffahrten stehen blitzende Autos, die Straßen sind breit, ruhig und sauber. Dort lebte sie ein ruhiges Leben - nunja, fast. Da ihr Vater "arbeitsbedingt" wesentlich häufiger unterwegs war als zu Hause, musste sie sich mit ihrer Mutter arrangieren; und es stellte sich heraus, dass man am besten mit Gloria auskam, wenn man ihr möglichst viel zu tun gab: Gloria war eine gute Schülerin, die ein breites Spektrum an Schul- und Freizeitaktivitäten aufzuweisen hat: Schülerzeitung, Volleyball, Photographie, Tauchkurs, diverse Organisationskomitees, Reisen nach Europa und Asien, diverse Schülercamps, Jobs als Kassiererin, Photoassistentin, Zooführerin, Nachhilfelehrerin, Volleyballlehrerin für die Kleinsten, an der Essensausgabe für Bedürftige, Kindergärtnerin und Babysitterin sind darunter. Daneben schrieb sie noch Geschichten und Artikel für kleinere Magazine und Zeitungen, von denen auch eine Handvoll veröffentlich wurden. Ihre herausragenden Leistungen in Englisch, Literatur und ihr Engagement für ihre Zeitungen verschafften Gloria ein Stipendium an der UCLA: Journalismus und Anglistik - So zog sie nach LA, anstatt die berühmte University of Virginia zu besuchen; denn Charlottesville kannte sie ja schon in- und auswendig. Schnell schloss sie sich einer Studentinnenverbindung (Schwesternschaft) an: Kappa Alpha Theta. Die Gründe hierfür waren eher praktischer Natur: Man weiß nie, wofür man die Kontakte, die man hier knüpfen konnte, baucht. Dort lernte sie auch Sofia kennen, die mit ihr zusammen die "Hell Week" über sich ergehen lassen musste. Während der Semesterferien arbeitete sie fast ausschließlich in einem journalistischen Bereich: bei Zeitungen und Magazinen, beim Radio und Fernsehen rund um LA hatte sie immer wieder Jobs und Praktika. Zudem schrieb sie für die Universitätszeitung und versuchte, Artikel an überregionale Zeitungen und Magazine zu bringen. Darum galt sie als über alles informiert (und war oftmals auch Vorort, wenn irgendetwas in ihrem Umfeld passierte: Von Parties bis zu Sportveranstaltungen, Konzerten bis Charity-Events. Und manch einer fragte sich, wie sie an und vor allem in so manche Veranstaltung kam. Mit der Zeit tauchten auch immer wieder Artikel und Geschichten in diversen Magazinen und Zeitungen von ihr auf. Mit Sofia verband Gloria bald eine Freundschaft - beide teilten das Leid, den gutgemeinten Ratschlägen ihrer Mitschwestern in Sachen Äußeres permanent ausgesetzt zu sein. Wo Sofia allerdings zu sehr in ihre Studien verteift war, war es Gloria einfach zu zeitaufwendig, sich jeden Tag mindestens eine Stunde um das eigene Aussehen kümmern zu sollen. Diese Zeit verbrachte sie lieber damit, sich mit Sofia zu unterhalten und ihren eigenen Horizont dadurch zu erweitern. Besonders bei der Recherche über ökologische Themen war Sofia eine unbezahlbare Hilfe. Gloria verließ die Universität mit ihrem Master in Journalismus ("cum laude") vor fast vier Jahren. Seitdem arbeitete sie in San Francisco (Fernsehsender, Mädchen für alles), Vancouver (Vancouver Sun, Klatschkolumne), New York (Brides Magazine, Fotoreportagen), Acapulco (US Radiosender), und zuletzt in New Orleans (The Times-Picayune, Kulturteil). Geburtsrechte Creatures, Followers & Guides * Ceo Riabh / Nebelstreif - weißer Irischer Wolfshund mit rosa Ohren Relicts * silberne Halskette mit einem milchig-weißen Stein als Anhänger von Lugh * silberner Stirnreif von Lugh * Anderthalbhänder Frostbrand von "Flint" * kristallene Kugel mit chinesischem Landschaftsbild von Sun Wukong Was bisher geschah... Erwachen - oder Der Ganz Normale Wahnsinn Es fing alles damit an, dass ich meine alte Mitschwester Sofia auf der jährlichen Ehemaligenfeier unserer Verbindung ΚΑΘ (LA) wiedertraf. Wie jedes Jahr fand die Party am Strand des Gästehauses in Malibu statt. Es erstaunte mich doch sehr, sie wieder zu treffen. Zum einen hatte sie die letzten 3 Jahre keine Zeit für die Feier gefunden. Zum anderen hatte sie sich verändert. Aus dem zwar gut aussehenden aber doch grauen Mäuschen war ... etwas anderes geworden. Früher hätte sie sich mit Bikinioberteil und Rock nicht mal in eine öffentliche Dusche getraut - außerdem hatte sie eine Frisur, manikürte Nägel und den Hauch von Makeup. Wenn man bedenkt, dass Sofias abgebrochene, schmutzige Nägel nach ihren Aufenthalten in den Naturschutzgebieten unsere Mitschwestern regelmäßig an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs geführt hatten, war diese Veränderung wirklich erstaunlich. Zudem kannte sie noch andere Gäste, was für sie ebenfalls ungewöhnlich war: Sie stellte mich einem X-Games-Fahrer vor. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie Cecil aus der Sportredaktion von ihm schwärmte (vermutlich, weil er auf ihn gewettet und gewonnen hatte). Außerdem schien sie einen Actionstar zu kennen, der mit einer Schwester kam. Und sowohl der Afro, der hinter der Bar eine Show abzog, als auch der anscheinend reiche Playboy waren ihr ein Begriff. So weit, so ungewöhnlich. Allerdings sollte alles noch seltsamer werden. Dass Sofia mich irgendwann in die Bibliothek bat, war an sich nichts ungewöhnliches. Viele Stunden hatten wir früher dort verbracht, oft in mehr oder weniger hitzige Diskussionen vertieft. Allerdings war die Katze, die sie bei hatte, ein neuer Tick. Und die Katze war auch nicht ganz bei Trost, stürzte sie sich doch auf eine Landkarte aus dem 19ten Jahrhundert und zerfetzte Australien. Sofia, die vorher schon einen eher besorgten Eindruck gemacht hatte, wurde kreidebleich, stammelte irgendetwas von "so schnell wie möglich dort hin" und zog mich wieder auf die Verada, wo sie mir ihre Katze in die Arme drückte und in der Menge verschwand. Dieses Mistvieh jedoch konnte mich genauso wenig leiden wie ich es - Katzen sind mir einfach suspekt - und verschwand ebenfalls, nachdem es mir die Bluse ruiniert und die Arme zerkratzt hatte. Kaum war es verschwunden, tauchte der Playboy auf. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Sofia tatsächlich über ihn hergezogen hat - indirekt, da über seine Begleitung, die er wohl irgendwo zurückgelassen hatte. Dabei schien er ganz ok zu sein, reichte mir ein Glas mit... was auch immer, aber nach der Katze konnte ich das gut gebrauchen. Es dauerte auch nicht allzu lange, da tauchte Sofia wieder auf, aus irgendwelchen Gründen den Motorradfahrer und den Barmann, sowie den Actionstar und einen muskelbepackten Latino im Schlepptau. Sie fing an mit ziemlich seltsamer, teilweise sehr sprunghafter Argumentation alle davon überzeugen zu wollen, dass man sofort nach Australien müsse - bis sie auf einmal stockte, als sie bemerkte, dass Mark und ich uns wohl ein wenig unterhalten hatte, und wieder gegen ihn zu schießen. Trotz der Ablenkung überredete sie alle dazu, dass man doch aufbricht. Auf dem Parkplatz wurde es dann für mich ziemlich abgespaced: Zuerst fing Sofias Katze an zu kreischen und flitzte davon, Sofia panisch hinterher. Da tauchte plötzlich ein Mensch (?) auf. Komplett in schwarze lederne Motorradmontur samt schwarzem Helm, mit zwei Katanas, zwei MPs und Raketenwerfer. Irgendetwas musste in dem Drink gewesen sein, den Mr. Playboy mir gegeben hatte. Jedenfalls änderte Sofia ihren Kurs und stürzte auf mich, um mich anzuschreien und wegzustoßen. Mit dem Erfolg, dass sie zur Zielscheibe des Ersatzninjas wurde; er griff sie an und verletzte sie schwer. Dann ging alles sehr schnell: während sich der Motorcrossfahrer um Sofia kümmerte (er schnappte sie einfach und rannte mit ihr davon, schneller als jemand auch ohne Last überhaupt rennen können sollte), tauchte aus dem Nichts Mark auf, schnappte mich und sprang mit mir in einem riesigen Satz weg vom Kampfgeschehen. Mit riesig meine ich riesig. Die Bank, die er anvisiert hatte, stand etwa 30 Meter vom Kampfgeschehen weg. Seelenruhig setzte er sich, zauberte von irgendwoher einen Kelch und etwas zu Trinken herbei und sah sich an, was die anderen auf dem Mini-Schlachtfeld trieben. Der Drink war mir wirklich willkommen. Vom Kampf, den der Latino und der Actionstar mit dem Angreifer führten, weiß ich nur noch zwei Dinge: Es muss nur ein kurzer Moment gewesen sein, aber mir kam es fast wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Irgendwo schrie ein Vogel und die Zeit schien für mich fast stehenzubleiben. Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sich alle. Es schien unendlich lang, und war trotzdem schlagartig vorbei. Kurz darauf zündete irgendwer den Raketenwerfer und verwandelte den Parkplatz in einen Kriegsschauplatz. Das war der Moment, an dem sich Mark mit mir vom Kampfplatz verabschiedete. Alles kam mir immer noch wie ein Traum vor als wir zum Stadtanwesen des Milliardärssohn fuhren. Ging es Sofia wirklich gut? Ob es die Drinks waren oder nur der Kampf, der wie aus einem Film schien - ich habe immer das Gefühl, dass es mir die Erinnerung durcheinander würfelt. Irgendwann fing Mark an, von Götterkindern zu erzählen. Wohl nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Simon, der irgendwann mit dem Latino in der Villa auftauchte. Dann rief Louis irgendwann bei Simon an, Sofia bei mir (und sie war nicht erfreut darüber, dass Mark mich mitgenommen hatte). Es gab ein furchtbares Durcheinander, weil Sofia zwar verletzt war, aber unbedingt am besten schon gestern in Australien gewesen wäre. Und dann versuchte Mark auch noch, mir weiß zu machen, dass sie wohl "sowas wie Herkules, nur cooler" waren. Und dass Simon den Verdacht hegt, dass ich auch dazu gehören würde. Es wurde schließlich irgendwann beschlossen, dass man sich auf nach Australien machen wird, sobald es Sofia wieder gut ging. Also am nächsten Tag. Wie auch immer sie das mit Sofia schaffen wollten. Dass ein Laden extra für Mark morgens um vier die Türen öffnete, damit ich mir was für die Reise holen konnte, schien dagegen fast unspektakulär. Pünktlich zum Frühstück rief Sofia wieder an, dass es ihr gut geht und sie sofort aufbrechen würde. Aus "sofort" wurde allerdings, trotz Marks Privatjet, wegen eines Großaufkommens am LA Flughafen nachmittag. Louis und Sofia sollten zur Villa kommen, in der Simon, Mark, Miguel und ich schon frühstückten. Simon stichelte dabei immer wieder - zuerst Mark, dass ausgerechnet er mir versucht hat, beizubringen, was denn alles mit den Göttern auf sich hat, wo er es doch nicht mal geschafft hat, sich über sein Pantheon wirklich zu informieren. Dann auch gegen mich. Ich hatte bisher nicht wirklich Veränderungen an mir festgestellt, die mich anders oder besonders machen sollten. Und Simon bestand darauf, dass wohl einer meiner Eltern irgendwann wohl ein kleines Stelldichein mit einem Gott gehabt haben muss. Er war sich sicher. Und ich hielt ihn für ziemlich daneben, da klingelte es an der Tür. Aus irgendeinem Grund -jetzt im Nachhinein wirkt es auf mich noch unwirklicher- ging ausgerechnet Mark an die Tür. Und er folgte einer unglaublich anmutigen Erscheinung wie ein kleiner Hund, der sein Frauchen über alles anbetete. Die Erscheinung stellte sich als Wildrose vor, begrüßte mich und eröffnete mir -während Mark ihr persönlich einen Saft brachte- dass mein Vater sie geschickt habe und er untröstlich ist, dass er sich mich gerade nicht selbst besuchen könne. Man konnte Wildrose nicht böse sein, mit ihrem gold glänzenden Haar, den großen, blauen Augen und den Duft nach einer Blumenwiese. Aber er hätte Geschenke für mich: Sie überreichte mir einen Weidenkorb, in dem ich eine Kette und einen Stirnreif fand. Wildrose sagte mir, dass mein Vater beide Schmuckstücke eigenhändig angefertigt hätte. Und dass man den Stein an der Kette nur für eine Nacht ins Herdfeuer legen müsse, und man würde immer wieder den Weg nach Hause finden - was auch immer das heißen sollte. Aber damit nicht genug: Sie hatte auch - sehr zu meinem Leidwesen - einen Hund für mich, der auf mich achten sollte. Ich fühlte mich ehrlichgesagt ein wenig unter Schock. Nach Wildroses Abschied ist mir nur noch Simons selbstgefälliges Grinsen und sein Spruch, dass meine Mutter wohl die Fremdgängerin war, in Erinnerung. Kurz darauf waren Louis und Sofia an der Tür. Sofia war fast unverletzt, wie auch immer sie das angestellt hatte. Und sie war nicht erfreut, mich immer noch vorzufinden. Als wir ihr eröffneten, dass bei mir wohl auch ein Gott seine Finger im Spiel hatte, war sie noch verstimmter - oder es lag an dem Hund, der von Sofias Cleo auch nicht begeistert war. Aber alles Murren half nichts, anscheinend wollte irgendetwas nicht, dass sie mich los würde. So machten wir uns auf gen Brisbane. Katzenjammer in Down Under Anstatt in der Stadt selbst zu landen, wurde Marks Privatjet auf eine Hoppelpiste umgeleitet und wir durften per Jeeps in die Stadt fahren. Der arme Louis - der Motorcrossheld - musste Hund und Katze ertragen, auch wenn er wohl an eigenen Problemen zu kauen hatte. Aber mir war das immer noch angenehmer, als mit einem Pseudo-Großwildjäger das Auto zu teilen. Je näher wir Brisbane kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Sofia. Sie wollte dort einen Club besuchen. Aber aus welchem Grund, wusste sie auch nicht genau, nur dass es wichtig war. Und dann eskalierte es fast, als Mark beinahe eine schon fast leblose Katze erschoss, weil er kein Känguru oder - was er mir nicht glauben wollte, dass es die hier als Plage gibt - Dromedar vor seine Flinte bekommen hatte. So wie ich zu meinem Leidwesen mit Nebelschweif irgendwie kommunizieren kann, kann Sofia es wohl mit Katzen. Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn eine Bastettochter das nicht könnte. Und sie erfuhr anscheinend von der mittlerweile toten Katze, dass es all ihren Artgenossen hier alles andere als gut ging. In Brisbane bestand Mark darauf, anscheinend wieder einmal das beste Hotel der Stadt zu nehmen - zumindest wenn man den anderen in dieser Hinsicht Glauben schenken mag. Beim opulenten Abendessen rückte Louis dann heraus, dass er an den Folgen eines früheren Abenteuers zu leiden habe: Er konnte sich nicht am Festmahl erfreuen, da alles für ihn zu Wasser und Brot wurde. Nicht erfreulich, aber immer noch besser als der Midasfluch. Aber ich kann ihm sehr gut nachfühlen, dass er davon nicht begeistert ist. Als auch noch Simon mit schadenfrohen Sticheleien anfing, verabschiedete sich Louis missmutig. Kurz darauf verschwand auch Sofia. Sie traf ich wieder, als ich auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer war. Es war zwar schon eine Weile her, seit ich das letzte Mal in Brisbane war, aber es schadet ja nie, Erinnerungen aufzufrischen. Ich wollte mich ins Nachtleben stürzen, auch weil ich nicht sonderlich müde war. Da Sofia fast ebenso griesgrämig dreinblickte wie Louis zwei Stunden zuvor, lud ich sie ein, mitzukommen. Zu meiner Freude sagte sie zu. Ausnahmsweise entpuppte sich der Hund als guter Begleiter und hielt uns jene vom Hals, deren Avancen zu weit gingen. Irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden fiel ich ins Bett. Doch kurze Zeit später wusste ich wieder, warum ich bisher keine Haustiere gehalten hatte: Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten Schlaf meldete sich Nebelschweif, dass er unbedingt Gassi musste. Im Halbschlaf fand ich das kleine Eckcafé wieder, das immer noch den besten Coffee to go von ganz Brisbane anbot. Der Hund war ekelhaft gut gelaunt. Wieder im Hotel musste ich erstmal Mark wieder aus meinen Zimmer schmeißen. Was er genau von mir wollte, ist mir trotz dreifachem Espresso nicht im Gedächtnis geblieben. Nur dass er nach meiner Dusche - endlich wieder ein fast ganzer Mensch - wieder verschwunden war. Aus Sofias Absicht, den Catsclub so früh wie möglich aufzusuchen, wurde nichts. Glücklicherweise litt ich nicht unter einem Kater wie sie. Wäre ich böse, würde ich behaupten, dass von einer Bastettochter zu erwarten war, dass sie nach dem Feiern einen Kater mit nach Hause nimmt. Anstatt wie alle anderen reinzuhaun beim gemeinsamen Frühstück, hielt sie es lieber wie der appetitlose Louis: Wasser und Aspirin. Trotz Doktortitel hat sie wohl noch nicht verstanden, dass man entweder Magnesium oder noch besser entsprechendes Essen nehmen sollte. So lange hat sie das Feiern also doch noch nicht für sich entdeckt. Beim Frühstück meinte Miguel nur knapp, dass Krieg auf dem Weg hierher wäre. Anscheinend konnten die anderen mit dieser Neuigkeit mehr anfangen als ich. Zumindest verschlechterte sie Sofias Katerlaune noch mehr. Und nicht, dass das genug wäre. Dass Simon sehr gerne die Geschehnisse um sich herum kommentiert, habe ich ja schon in LA mitbekommen. Diesmal scheint er sich Louis' Schicksal zu Herzen genommen zu haben. Er betonte, dass Louis an seiner misslichen Lage selbst Schuld sei und dass der erste Weg zur Besserung wohl Selbsterkenntnis wäre. Louis schien von den Ratschlägen des Voodookünstlers überhaupt nicht angetan zu sein, was jenen überhaupt nicht irritierte. Nein, er stichelte und ratschlagte sogar noch weiter - so lange, bis der Griechensohn seine Beherrschung verlor und Simon in die Wand donnerte. An sich wäre das ja nicht schlimm, nur war der Hotelmanager überhaupt nicht begeistert, einen menschlichen Abdruck von der Größe Simons in seiner Restaurantwand vorzufinden; er bat uns, doch das Hotel zu wechseln. Nachdem wir unterschiedliche Hotels bezogen hatten, beschloss man, sich zuerst im Catsclub umzusehen. Wie wir es erwarteten, war er geschlossen. Kurzerhand wurde beschlossen, dort einzubrechen. Da ich bis dato außer der Fähigkeit, mit Hunden zu sprechen, keinerlei sonstigen Veränderungen an mir feststellen konnten, stand ich lediglich Schmiere, während Sof, Mark, Louis, Miguel und Xin in den Club einbrachen. Leider vergaßen sie, die Alarmanlage vorher zu deaktivieren. Nach nicht einmal zehn Minuten war die Polizei Vorort. Nicht, dass mich das groß tangierte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich absichtlich aus einer Situation herausredete, während die anderen sich aus dem Staub machten. Und Simon war darin fast genauso gut wie ich. Als wir wieder zu den anderen stießen, hatte Sofia wohl eine göttliche Prophezeiung erhalten: Eine Katzenstatuette war gestohlen worden von einer Inkarnation des Kriegstitanen - Simon klärte mich nebenher auf, dass sie dem schon früher begegnet waren. Und dass sie ihren Tod gesehen hatte, als sie die Statue retten wollte. Sofia zog es daraufhin an den Strand, weil sie ziemlich durch den Wind war. Uns begleiteten Louis, Simon und Mark, wobei ersterer schnell merkte, dass sein Fluch sich wohl auch auf die Begegnung mit dem Meer ausdehnte: Er drohte, im knietiefen Wasser zu ertrinken. Mittlerweile war seine Laune nahe dem Nullpunkt, und er legte sich schmollend in die Sonne. Währenddessen versuchte Mark, Sofia und mich zum FKK-baden zu überreden. Versuch gescheitert. Während Sof und ich surfen waren, um ihre Laune zu bessern, nahm Simon ein Gespräch entgegen. Besser gesagt: er irritierte meinen alten New Yorker Kollegen Simon Miller. Jener wies mich auf seltsame Ereignisse in Kairo hin. Doch auch Farid, der alte "Fremdenführer" aus Kairo selbst wusste nichts genaues. Irgendwas war im Tal der Könige geschehen, und selbst so ein gewitzter Kerl wie der alte Farid konnte sich das bisher nicht ansehen, da alles hermetisch abgesperrt war. Ich erzählte zwar den anderen von der Sache, aber anscheinend waren unsere Probleme hier akuter. Kairo sollte folgen, sobald wir die Statuette hatten. Als Sofia den Kopf wieder frei hatte von ihrer Todesangst, wollte sie sich auf die Suche nach der verschwundenen Katzenstatue machen. Außerdem wurde angemerkt, dass ein Paket mit was-auch-immer in den Hotels angekommen sei, was wir dringend abholen mussten. Simon hatte die Eingebung, dass er wohl zu einem Kreuz auf seiner Straßenkarte müsse, um die Statuette finden zu können. Da es keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte über den Verwahrungsort der Statue gab: gesagt, getan. Nun, Sofia wollte sich nicht von Louis trennen, ich mich nicht von Sofia und Marc sich nicht von den Frauen der Gruppe; so fanden wir vier uns in einem Wagen wieder, da kein Auskommen zwischen Louis und Simon war, und folgen den anderen dreien durch Brisbane. Allerdings sollten wir nicht so einfach an unser Ziel kommen: Bald bemerkten wir, dass wir verfolgt wurden. Das war nicht wirklich schwer bei dem Aufgebot an schwarzen Vans und Kampfhubschraubern. Per Handy wird schnell beschlossen, dass die Wagen in unterschiedliche Richtungen fahren sollen, damit man die Verfolger möglicherweise abschütteln kann. Doch schienen sie gerade uns zu mögen. Marc und Louis vermuteten, dass sie hinter Sofia her waren. Diese schien durch die Verfolger wieder halb in Todesangst zu schweben und war zu keiner Entscheidung fähig. Kurzerhand verabredeten Louis und Mark, dass man sich wieder trennt. Der Playboy schnappte sich Sof und wiederholte seinen Stunt, indem er mit ihr aus dem Auto auf irgendein Hausdach sprang, während Louis beschleunigte. Doch auch wilde Fahrmanöver hingen die Vans hinter uns nicht ab. Wenigstens war der Kampfhubschrauber verschwunden, wenn ich auch meinte, Schüsse zu hören. Aber der Van ist auch nicht besser; als ich in den Rückspiegel blickte, glitt dessen Tür auf und ein vermummter Kerl mit einem Raketenwerfer zielte auf uns. In dem Moment, als er abdrückte, riss Sofia, die aus irgendeiner Ecke herbei sprang, ihn herum und die Rakete erwischte "nur" eine Hauswand. Glücklicherweise hatte Louis sie auch bemerkt, riss das Steuer herum und wir sammelten sie ein. Diesmal teilte ich seine schlechte Laune, auch wenn Sof es ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach nicht verstand. Wir hatten sie aus der Gefahrenzone bringen wollen und sie katapultierte sich heldenhaft - oder dämlich? - wieder hinein. Inzwischen hatten wir den Kontakt zu Simon ganz verloren. Louis fluchte, wo wir denn hin sollten, gerade mit den Kriegsanhängern im Nacken. Da meldete sich unerwartet Nebelschweif. Für so einen riesigen Hund hatte er sich im Auto erstaunlich unbemerkbar machen können. Er wies mich darauf hin, dass ich noch die Geschenke meinen göttlichen Vaters hatte, die ich bisher (bis auf die Kette, die ich bei mir trug) unbeachtet in meinem Rucksack liegen hatte. Ich nahm den Stirnreif und kam mir ziemlich blöd dabei vor, in einem Auto während einer Verfolgungsjagd dem Ratschlag eines Hundes zu folgen. Ich schob mir den Reif ins Haar. Prompt hatte ich drei Gewissheiten: Zum einen würde ich alles finden, was ich finden wollte. Und zum anderen würde ich alles verstecken können, was ich wollte. Und als letztes würde ich alles sein können, was ich sein wollte. Um die letzten beiden Dinge konnte ich mir später Gedanken machen. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Uhr in meinem Gepäck und sah, wie ein schimmernd nebeliger Faden dorthin führte. Gut, es funktionierte. Ich wusste zwar nicht wie, aber das war in dem Moment egal. Katzenstatuette... Ich hatte nicht einmal die Ausbuchtung auf diesem Sarkopharg-Ding gesehen, was die anderen gefunden hatten. Wie wollte ich die richtige Statuette finden? Ich konzentrierte mich, so gut es mit quietschenden Reifen im Ohr ging und wieder erschien dieser milchig weiße, mit glitzerndem Staub durchsetzte Faden. Ich fuhr Louis an, abzubiegen. Perplex gehorchte er im ersten Moment. Auf seine Frage, woher ich das wusste, meinte ich nur, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Fragen sei. Es war nicht leicht, durch Brisbane zu manövrieren. Der Faden verlief weder nach einem Straßenmuster, noch kerzengerade in eine Richtung. Und dann waren da noch die Verfolger, die irgendwann verschwanden. Wann genau, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber irgendwann realisierte auch ich, die ich mich auf den Faden konzentrierte, dass sie weg waren. Wir waren auf dem Weg Richtung Hafen. Ich bekam noch mit, dass Louis irgendwann mit Marc sprach, den wohl Simon aufgegabelt hatte. Und dass sie wohl auch auf dem Weg zum Hafen waren. Ob zwei sich irren konnten? Am Hafen sah ich den Faden in einem Verwaltungsgebäude verschwinden. Es deckte sich mit Simons Beobachtungen. Also brachen wir in das Gelände der Import/Export Firma ein. Doch leider hatten wir unsere Verfolger doch nicht abgehängt: Am Himmel tauchte ein Transporthubschrauber auf. Im ersten Moment dachte ich, die Fracht, die er abwarf, wären Bomben. Aber es kam schlimmer: anstatt zu explodieren, enthielten sie eine unheimliche Fracht. Zwei mannshohe Schlangen aus glühenden Kohlen tauchten auf. Alles stob in verschiedene Richtungen. Miguel und Xin versuchten, die Schlangen anzugreifen, während Louis Sofia deckte und Mark zu einem Kran verschwand. Ein kurzer Blick - und Simon und ich stürzten in Richtung Verwaltungsgebäude, in der Hoffnung, dort etwas zu finden, was gegen die glühenden Schlangen helfen würde. Während Mark es irgendwie schaffte, eine der Schlangen mittels eines ISO-Containers unschädlich zu machen, fanden Simon und ich Feuerlöscher. So überraschten wir die Schlange, die uns folgte, indem wir sie regelrecht schockfroren. Leider musste ich feststellen, dass sie nicht komplett durchgekühlt war - der heiße Dampf versengte mir die Haut, als ich das Vieh mit dem Feuerlöscher zerschlug. Doch die Schlangen waren wohl auch nicht ganz ohne gewesen. Miguel war gebissen worden und es ging ihm von Minute zu Minute schlechter. Mark versuchte, mit viel Singsang und beschwörendem Gefuchtel etwas gegen das Gift mit seinem Kelch zu brauen. Er sah selbst überrascht aus, als es Miguel nach einem Schluck tatsächlich besser ging. Frisch gestärkt folgten wir weiter den Fäden in das Gebäude. Unser Weg führte - ich hätte es mir auch denken können - in den Keller. Kaum waren wir am Ende der Treppe, verdunkelte sich der Raum und eine handvoll .. Ninjas (oder so ähnlich) tauchte aus der Dunkelheit auf und stellte sich uns in den Weg. Besser gesagt allen außer Sofia. Mir war es mittlerweile zu bunt und ich fuhr meinen Gegner einfach nur mit "Verschwinde!" an. Zu meinem Erstaunen tat er das auch postwendend. Ich sah gerade noch, wie Sofia um die Ecke verschwand und setzte ihr nach. Kaum war ich auch um die Ecke, wurde ich von irgendetwas festgehalten und musste mit ansehen, wie Sofia die gesuchte Statue hoch nahm. In diesem Moment löste sich ein Schatten aus der Wand und der Mann rammte Sof ein Messer in die Magengegend. Ihre Katze drehte durch, verwandelte sich in ein zwei meter großes, geflügeltes Etwas und stürzte zusammen mit Nebelschweif auf Sofias Widersacher, während sich bei mir die unsichtbaren Fesseln lösten. Ich sah die Statue fallen, für die Sofia ihr Leben geben wollte. Während die Tiere den Mann beschäftigt hielten, hechtete ich zur Statue. Plötzlich war der Mann verschwunden und Sofia lag schwer verletzt unter ihrer Katze, die niemanden an sie heran lassen wollte - bis sich Louis beherzt an dem Vieh vorbeidrückte. Ich hielt noch immer die Katzenfigur in der Hand, als wir mit der verletzten Sofia in Richtung Autos hasteten - Plötzlich zischte es hinter uns. Die vom Container erschlagene Schlange war wohl doch nicht in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Sie wollte gerade ihren zerstörerischen Auftrag in die Tat umsetzen, als sie von jemandem zweigeteilt wurde. Ein Schwarzer im Anzug stand lässig mit einer Klinge über der Schlange. Simon schien zufrieden zu sein, den Mann zu sehen - und Louis drehte fast durch. Er hievte die verletzte Sofia in den Wagen und brauste mit uns los, da ich meine Freundin nicht allein lassen wollte. Er fluchte dabei leise etwas von Voodoogöttern vor sich hin. Doch er schien die Orientierung verloren zu haben, denn nach einigem Herumgekurve, fuhren wir wieder auf die anderen zu. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, während ich mich um Sofia kümmerte, dass sich Simon dem Jeep in den Weg stellte; aber Louis dachte gar nicht daran, vom Gas zu gehen. Im Gegenteil, es kam mir fast so vor, als würde er noch einen Zahn zulegen. Er wirkte grimmig entschlossen, Simon den Garaus zu machen. tbc Orientalisches Intermezzo Marc hat mich mehr oder weniger dazu überredet, mit nach Kairo mitzukommen. Eigentlich wollte ich erstmal zurück nach New Orleans, aber was soll's? Gekündigt habe ich schon - die Rücklagen aus der New Yorker Zeit sind noch ganz ordentlich. Und frei arbeiten wollte ich eh. Da Marc, Sofia und Simon erst einmal ins Museum wollten, um Mark einen Crashkurs in altägyptischer Geschichte zu geben, habe ich mich abgesetzt. Ich war wohl nicht die einzige, denn Louis war plötzlich auch nicht mehr auffindbar. Dass hier wohl mindestens genauso viel los war, wie in Brisbane, schient die vier nur peripher zu tangieren. Auch gut. Somit habe ich etwas Zeit, mich im Basar mit frischem Tee und anderen Kleinigkeiten einzudecken. Und telefonieren: Farid konnte nicht wirklich etwas Neues sagen, außer dass das Tal der Könige immer noch gesperrt war. Nur bestätigte er, dass die Artikel in den Zeitungen niemanden überzeugten - ein Sandsturm. Genau. Lag wohl an der Pressestelle; die Artikel waren ja auch grausam zu lesen. Doch meine Freude an der ägyptischen Hauptstadt währte nicht lange. Marks Anruf war schon beinahe panisch, dass man unbedingt nach Frankreich müsse. Ein Glück, dass ich meine Koffer noch nicht ausgepackt hatte... La ville de l'amour ... et de l'Euro Disney Les Affaires Ardentes Im Flugzeug eröffnete und Marc dann, worum es wirklich ging. Da er seinem Vater gegenüber in einen riesiges Fettnäpfchen getreten war, gab es nur einen Weg sich zu beweisen: Er war für die Organisation eines Kriegsrats der Götter zuständig. Paris war unser Ziel. Aber warum Marc sich ausgerechnet Eurodisney in den Kopf gesetzt hatte? Simon unterstützte ihn dabei noch tatkräftig. Mir soll es nur recht sein. Aber uneingeschränkte Hilfe bot ich ihm nicht an. Ein "Nein" wollte ich mir noch vorbehalten. Auf die Frage, wie man die Götter denn erkennen sollte, wusste Marc auch keine rechte Antwort. Er war sich nur sicher, dass die wenigsten absolut inkognito reisten - dafür würden sie Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr lieben. Mein "Nein" setzte ich um, sobald wir in Paris ankamen. Obwohl Marc alle Suiten der Hotels und auch eigene Räume für uns reservierte, quartierte ich mich lieber bei Madame Martin ein. Ihre kleine Pension hatten Simon und ich während unserer Paris-Reportage entdeckt. Erfreut stellte ich fest, dass sich die gute Madame auch noch an mich erinnern konnte. Die Pension war der perfekte Ausgangsort für eine Pariserkundung. Marc würde sich schon melden, sobald er mich brauchte. Ich suchte mir ein kleines Bistro an der Seine, etwas abseits vom Touristentrubel, und rief Luc an, einen Reporter aus Paris. Er war angenehm überrascht, wieder von mir zu hören, und umso mehr, dass ich tatsächlich in Paris war. Darum wunderte es ihn auch wenig, als ich ihn nach Neuigkeiten fragte. Behutsam wühlte ich mich durch Events hin zu Persönlichkeiten, die plötzlich erwartet werden. Er informierte mich, dass das chinesische Top-Model Chan-Juan völlig unerwartet für eine winzige Modenschau in Paris zugesagt hatte. Die jungen Designer waren vollkommen aus dem Häuschen. Außerdem war die gesamte Gourmet-Welt in heller Aufregung, denn der weltbekannte Meisterkoch Fushimi Tsukiya hatte einen spontanen Besuch angekündigt. Eine eigene kleine Veranstaltung hier in Paris. Für eine Karte würde mancher Genießer hier töten. Nach einigem guten Zureden, wollte sich Luc auch um solche bemühen. Dass eine chinesische Gottheit in Gestalt des Models erscheinen würde, darüber war Marc schon unterrichtet. Der japanische Koch war ihm neu. Ich stürzte mich ins Pariser Nachtleben. Nicht wenig überrascht war ich vom Anruf am nächsten Morgen: Louis hörte sich gut angeheitert an und lud mich in einen Park "zum Feiern" ein. Neugierig, wie er es trotz seines Fluchs geschafft hatte, so ausgelassen zu sein, kaufte ich ein wenig Baguette und Käse und vorsichtshalber auch etwas Wein für mich und machte mich auf den Weg. Nicht nur mich hatte Louis verständigt. Zu meiner Überraschung waren auch Xin und Miguel schon anwesend, wie auch immer die beiden nach Paris gekommen waren. Und ein Unbekannter. Dieser trank schon gut mit Louis, auf den sein Fluch gerade wenig zu wirken schien - oder anstatt Wasser wurde alles nun zu Alkohol. Lallend stellte sich der Kerl als Flint vor. Weder Marc noch Simon waren anwesend, was wenig verwunderlich war. Die heitere Stimmung von Flint und Louis schlug schnell um sich. Flint schien auch etwas mit den Göttern zu tun zu haben. Wir mussten ihm versprechen, seine Anwesenheit nicht zu erwähnen. Er war nicht sonderlich gut auf die Obersten zu sprechen und hielt den Kriegsrat für Zeitverschwendung. Sofia meldete sich bei mir, dass sie gerade in Paris angekommen sei. Ich gab ihr noch durch, dass wir in Disneyland untergebracht waren und dass fast alle sich gerade im Park aufhielten. Ich war nicht wenig erstaunt, dass sie nach einiger Zeit tatsächlich im Park auftauchte. Da sich Marc nicht hilferufend an uns wandte, verlagerte sich das Geschehen als es dunkel wurde Richtung Montmatre. Irgendwie fanden uns Simon und Marc dort - sehr zum Missfallen von Louis. Denn plötzlich war auch Flint verschwunden. Am nächsten Morgen reiste der erste Gott an: Baldr, der Liebling des Pantheons, wird die Asen vertreten. Sofia nahm sich ihm auf Marcs Bitte an, was ihr gar nicht so unrecht war. Vermutlich besser als irgendetwas asiatisches. Xin war schon nicht mehr ansprechbar, da er mit den Vorbereitungen für das Model alle Hände voll zu tun hatte. Marc fragte mich wegen ihm tatsächlich, wo man hier einen Jadethron her bekäme - als ob es diese in massen gäbe. ich verwies ihn an ein Museum. Er bat mich nur noch, dass ich mich um den Vertreter der Iren kümmern sollte, was ich schon erwartet hatte. Aber weit und breit gab es noch keine Anzeichen, wen ich zu erwarten hatte und vor allem wann. Als ich am späten Nachmittag in meine Pension zurück kam, wartete dort Wildrose auf mich. Ich freute mich übermäßig und Ceo Riabh war begeistert - aber es schlich sich auch ein leicht mulmiges Gefühl in meine Magengegend. Ihr Erscheinen hieß, dass mein Vater am Kriegsrat teilnehmen würde. Und ich wusste nicht so recht, ob ich ihn kennenlernen wollte. Nein, kennenlernen wollte ich ihn schon. Aber es ging nicht in meinen Kopf, dass mein vielbeschäftigter bisheriger Dad eben nicht mein Dad sein sollte. Ich brachte Wildrose sehr zur Freude Marcs nach Eurodisney. Wir richteten die Suite nach Lughs Wünschen her. Viel war es nicht: ein ordentlicher Vorrat an Met und Ale und Verbandszeug. Laut Wildrose würde Lugh erst kurzfristig zur Konferenz erscheinen, da er gerade aktiv gegen die Titanen kämpfte. Ich hatte also noch Zeit. Und viel Freizeit, da sich Wildrose um das weitere Ambiente in der Suite kümmern wollte. Ich überließ ihr Marcs Kreditkarte. Meine spärlichen Ausgaben konnte ich auch von meinem Geld bestreiten. Am nächsten Morgen war der verheerenden Waldbrand im Südwestens von Paris überall in den Nachrichten. Am frühen Nachmittag rief man mich an: Der Waldbrand im Forêt Domaniale de Verrieres hatte eine übernatürliche Ursache. Die menschliche Feuerwehr würde nie dagegen ankommen. Man hätte einen Plan und jede Hilfe war aber willkommen. Natürlich sagte ich zu. Der Feuersalamander, der für den Brand verantwortlich war, würde nur ein schlechtes Licht auf Marc werfen, wenn er nicht unschädlich gemacht wurde. Kaum war ich bei Miguel und Louis angkommen, nahm dieser uns zur Seite. Simon und Sofia organisierten gerade Feuerwehrauto, Stickstofftanks und ein Löschflugzeug. Aber wir könnten noch andere Hilfe bekommen. In einer Seitenstraße wartete Flint. Er bot uns Hilfe an - allerdings durften nur Miguel oder ich sein Geschenk annehmen. Louis war schon gestraft genug, was dieser schmollend hinnehmen musste. Flint zog ein Schwert hervor. Es würde helfen, sich gegen das Feuerwesen stellen zu können. Mir war etwas mulmig zumute. Ich hatte noch nie ein Schwert geführt. Ich sah das Leuchten in Miguels Augen. Flint blickt zwischen uns beiden hin und her und meinte, wir könnten uns so einigen oder aber wir könnten darum spielen. Ich wollte Miguel gerade die Waffe überlassen, als mich irgendetwas überkam. Kleinlaut beigeben bei einem Spiel? Niemals! Bevor Miguel die Waffe ergreifen konnte, stimmte ich dem Spiel zu. Flint schmunzelte und zauberte ein Kartendeck hervor. Wir zogen Karten und das Schwert fiel an mich. Miguel war alles andere als begeistert. Flint drückte mir den Griff in die Hand. Mir fröstelte leicht. Schnell schlang er ein Band um meine Hand und das Heft und murmelte einige fremdartige Worte. Dann sagte er, Frostbrand wäre an mich gebunden. Ein Schwert aus dem Zahn der Riesin Ymir. Er wünschte mir Glück und verschwand grinsend. Jetzt hatte ich nur ein Problem: Ich wusste nicht, wie man mit einem Schwert, geschweige denn einem Anderthalbhänder, umgehen musste. Miguel hätte es gewusst. Und für einen Crashkurs in Sachen Schwertfechten blieb keine Zeit. Sofia und Simon stießen zu uns. Xin wurde von seiner Göttin aufgehalten und Marcs Anwesenheit war anderswo erwünscht. Während wir uns mit Brandschutzsalbe in Feuerwehruniformen zwängten, machte sich Simon auf Richtung Löschflugzeug. Wir besprachen gerade unseren waghalsigen Plan, als Sofia einen Anruf bekam. Gut gelaunt verabschiedete sie sich von uns, ihr Typ werde anderswo gebraucht. Also waren wir nur noch zu viert. Toll. Miguel, Louis und Simon koordinieren ihren Einsatz noch. Das Flugzeug brauchte länger als erwartet. Und Timing war alles. Wir suchten uns erst einmal mit dem Löschzug unseren Weg zum Brand. Doch anscheinend konnte sich Sofia nicht so richtig entscheiden, was sie nun tun wollte. Sie meldete sich bei mir, dass sie uns nun doch helfen wollte. So warteten wir auf sie, bevor wir uns der Feuerwehr anschlossen. Der Aufzug, in dem Sofia schließlich auftauchte, gehörte definitiv in die Kategorie "unpassende Kleidung": Im Cocktailkleid und komplett gestyled wollte sie dem Feuersalamander den Garaus machen. Den Feuerwehranzug zog sie sich zwar noch über, aber die Brandschutzsalbe sagte ihr nicht mehr zu, da sie wieder Unmengen an Shampoo bräuchte, um das wieder aus den Haaren zu bekommen. Das war für mich immer noch besser, als potentiell ohne Haare aus der ganzen Angelegenheit wieder herauszukommen. Aber ich hatte andere Probleme, als Sof wegen solcher Kommentare zur Schnecke zu machen. Manche lernen es eben nur auf die harte Tour. Louis und ich redeten mit den Feuerwehrleuten. Wir waren also eine Spezialeinheit der Lyoner Feuerwehr. Man beobachtete uns zwar leicht misstrauisch, aber jede Hilfe wurde benötigt, da irgendetwas die Feuer immer wieder anfachte und man einfach nicht zum Brandherd durch kam. Der Hauptmann würde Augen machen, wüsste er, was da wirklich los war. In irgendeine Richtung zeigend, machten wir uns auf zum Minivan, den Miguel mitgebracht hatte. Mit ihm fuhren wir wie ein Selbstmordkommando weiter in die Flammen. Louis entledigte sich wieder seines Anzugs. Hitze von Feuer machte ihm nichts mehr aus. Stattdessen warf er sich in eine Hercules-Theme-Park-Rüstung und steckte sich ein Schwert und seinen Schmiedehammer an die Seite. Als es zu heiß für den Van wurde, machten wir uns zu Fuß weiter Richtung Brandherd. Sofia hatte sich eine Maschinenpistole geschnappt. Auch Miguel hatte sich mit schweren Waffen eingedeckt. Außerdem hielt alles von ihm Abstand, da er auf seinen Sprengstoff bestanden hatte. Ich hatte Frostbrand gezogen. Von dem Moment an, als ich das Schwert in den Händen hielt, war die Hitze der Flammen wie weggeblasen. Sie schienen sogar ein wenig vor mir zurückzuweichen. Zügig folgten wir den Schneisen, die die Löschflugzeuge schlugen. Sie hielten nicht lange, und direkt durch Feuer wollte noch niemand. Ich bemerkte, dass die Flammen, die mir zu nahe kamen, kurz in ihrer Bewegung erstarrten. Ein Flugzeug flog tiefer über uns hinweg als die anderen. Trotz der Entfernung, dem Rauch und den blendenden Flammen meinte ich, Simon auszumachen. Das Flugzeug warf etwas ab. Nicht weit vor uns prallte ein riesiger Tank auf den Boden. Kälte explodierte um uns herum, gefolgt von einer wütenden Feuerwand. Im letzten Moment konnte ich in Deckung springen. Miguel lag nicht weit, und Louis hatte sich schützend vor Sofia gestellt. Wenige Minuten später hatte ich weniger Glück. Der zweite Tank zielte auf den Salamander und eine zweite Feuerwand kam auf uns zu. Aber hier gab es keine Deckung mehr. Während sich Miguel und Louis der Welle entgegenstemmen konnten und Sofia zwar einen Großteil ihres Feuerwehranzugs einbüßte, aber elegant mit einem Salto den Impuls abfing, schleuderte es mich einige Meter weiter gegen ein Baumskelett. Jegliche Flammen in einem Umkreis von zig Metern waren erloschen. Eine Ascheschicht überzog alles. Sollte es so einfach gewesen sein? Vorsichtig näherten wir uns einem kleinen Hügel in der Mitte einer ausgebrannten Lichtung. Plötzlich schüttelte sich der Aschehügel und ein Feuerring schoss in den Himmel. Ich war mittendrin und mir sicher, dass es mein Ende war. Doch um mich herum gefror das Feuer regelrecht und zersprang in tausende Splitter, bevor sie erloschen. Nach vorne war die einzige sinnvolle Richtung. Ein zweites Mal würde ich nicht freiwillig durch die Flammenwand gehen - Schwert hin oder her. Der Salamander war riesig. Wesentlich größer, als ich ihn mir vorgestellt hatte. Louis war ebenfalls im Feuerring. Seine Rüstung war dahin geschmolzen und er prügelte auf das Untier ein. Versuchsweise führte ich das Schwert mit aller Kraft gegen die Seite des Tiers. Verfehlen konnte ich nicht, aber effektiv war ich damit auch nicht. Ungeübt hatte ich keine Möglichkeit, irgendeine Schwachstelle auch nur ansatzweise erkennen zu können. Und alte Filmweisheiten wie "Immer auf die Augen" waren wesentlich schwerer umzusetzen, als man glauben mochte. Auch Louis schien kein besonderes Glück zu haben. Ich kam ihm in meinen unzureichenden Versuchen immer näher, und sah, dass auch sein Schwert mittlerweile geschmolzen war. Um mich herum war es angenehm kühl, aber Louis' sah man an, dass es ziemlich heiß war, vielleicht schon zu heiß für ihn. Eher nebenbei bekam ich mit, dass Simon einen Stunt aus dem Flugzeug machte und mit einem Fallschirm zufälligerweise auf dem Biest landete. Es scherte sich wenig um den Schwarzen, behandelte ihn eher wie eine lästige Fliege und zermalmte ihn. Irgendwoher kam Miguel durch die Flammenwand geschossen und nahm den bewusstlosen Simon mit sich. Louis und ich waren wieder allein. In dem ganzen Durcheinander und Lärm schrie mir Louis irgendetwas zu. Er wappnete sich mit seinem Schild, das auch schon im Begriff war, den Geist aufzugeben. Mehr intuitiv als irgendetwas sonst folgte ich ihm. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was er vor hatte. Indem er sein nutzloses Schwert gegen den Kopf des Salamanders donnerte, zog er die Aufmerksamkeit des Kolosses auf sich. Louis setzte zum Sprung an. In einem gewaltigen Satz drehte er sich, und stieß das Schild mit der vollen Wucht seiner Beine gegen den Kopf des Salamanders. Vom Impuls mitgezogen, hielt ich das Schwert wie einen Speer und trieb ihn, Louis knapp verfehlend, tief in den ungeschützten Hals der Bestie. Der Salamander brüllte schmerz- und hasserfüllt auf. Doch anstatt sich auf uns zu stürzen, gefror er in seinen Bewegungen. Abwechselnd wurde es heiß und kalt - jetzt da ich Frostbrand nicht mehr in den Händen hatte, spürte ich die Hitze nur umso mehr. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sich der Salamander in einem Hitzeschwall auf, dann erstarrte er und wurde von einer Eisschicht überzogen. Entschlossen packte Louis seinen Schmiedehammer, nahm Anlauf und versetzte dem Eissalamander in einem gewaltigen Satz einen Schlag. Es klang eher nach einem Gong, als nach Glas oder splitterndem Eis - der Salamander zersprang, Frostbrand lag auf dem Boden. Nach einigen Minuten war nun unser größtes Problem, unbemerkt mit unseren mehr oder minder Verletzten vom Brand zu entkommen, bevor uns die Feuerwehr zusetzte. Louis informierte Marc, dass alles erledigt war. Les Divertissements Divins Ménage à "Fond" Mieux Vaut Une Fin Effroyable... Freunde, Verbündete und andere wichtige Personen Götterkinder Sofia Nerina Hartson - beste Freundin während der Studienzeit. Bastettochter. Louis Parée - Motorcross-Fahrer und XGames-Champion. Sohn des Hephaistos. Marc Python - lebenslustiger Langzeitstudent. Sobeks verzogenes Gör. Simon DuMont - zynischer Gelegenheitsarbeiter. Kalfu's Unfall. Xin Yuang - angehender chinesischer Actionheld mit Faible für Affen. Kind des Affenkönigs. Miguel Velasquez - muskelbepackter, kampfeslustiger Latino aus Huitzlipotchtlis Linie. Übernatürliches Wildrose - Aes Sidhe Lughs Gefolge - Sidhe, die Wildrose als Schwester betrachten. Derzeit kenne ich Tannicht, Kaltes Wasser, Donnerschrei und Blitzspeer Götter Menschen Luc Dornier - informierter Reporter bei LeParisien aus Paris Farid Gamil Musa - Fremdenführer in Kairo mit weitläufiger Familie. Simon Maddensen - Fotojournalist aus NY Tom Whiteaker - aufstrebender Politiker Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Spielercharakter Kategorie:Gloria Conolly Kategorie:Gloria Conolly Kategorie:Scion Kategorie:Spielercharakter Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Inplay